


First Date Kiss

by otpcutie



Series: Fanart [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing, Brat Tony, Daddy Bucky, Fanart, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, cheek kiss, flustered Tony, smitten Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Bucky gives Tony a kiss on the cheek, their very first kiss.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Fanart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042551
Kudos: 4





	First Date Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first winteriron art🥰 And since it’s me, yes it’s definitely Daddy Bucky and brat Tony💕
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> This ⭐️[artwork](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/627541851968274432/click-for-better-quality-do-not-repost-i-love)⭐️ is also posted to my tumblr.
> 
> —
> 
> My thoughts behind this:
> 
> Bucky’s taken Tony on a first date to a cute and quiet little cafe, with plants and fairy lights all around, and wooed him. Tony getting flustered and over the moon at the thought he put into it, not fancy or expensive but better—heartfelt. Of course Bucky gave off Daddy vibes throughout, while Tony’s brattiness slipped through. Bucky making him all blushy, them both being that way.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
